


Fanart for Death Waits For No Fen

by notthedevil



Series: Squidwards and Other Fenwork [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Fanart, Gen, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: The banner and icon used for the second round of We Die Like Fen.





	1. ShAmEbob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).

> Thanks to Firebird (Asymptotical) for help with the background and font and etc for the banner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big version of the image used as an icon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was drawn using Autodesk Sketchbook. Spongebob and Plankton are modeled off of [this picture](https://i.imgur.com/gEXkheA.jpg).


	2. Et Tu, Fen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner and transparent Squidward image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squidward was drawn in Autodesk Sketchbook. The banner was put together on Photoshop with help from Asymptotical! Squidward was based on [this image](https://i.imgur.com/ERLRmz8.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to use the big transparent Squidward for whatever you want if the mood strikes you! I'd love to be linked to whatever you do.


End file.
